(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing tackle and more particularly relates to floats for fishing line. This invention is especially concerned with a bobo for a fishing line in which the float is slidable on the line and sits free on the surface of the water when the line is slack but locks frictionally upon the line when a fish strike causes the line to become taut and effects line tension. In particular, this invention relates to a float which incorporates additional drag and resistance to a hooked fish attempting to get away.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,458 shows a float in which the line passes through offset guides and causes the line to bear frictionally against the bottom of the float during casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,322 demonstrates a fishing float having an axial passage intersected by a radial passage to define an encircling loop to position the hook at the appropriate water depth but not to effect tensioning. Another depth positioner for a hook is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,865 wherein the line is wrapped about a spiral groove to prevent hook interference during casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,797 discloses a fishing float for holding a predetermined length of line below the water surface until a strike is made, after which the line releases itself from being gripped and then to slide freely through the float eye without interfering with either playing or landing the fish.